Alphabet Soup My Way
by The Original Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: Response to A Rose for me-A Rose for you's Alphabet Challenge! My first fic... I hope you like it! It will be predominantly Ikarishipping, Contestshipping and Palletshipping. Enjoy!
1. A is for Almond

**A is for Almond**

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. And one day, I'm going to be the Pokemon master!" Ash cried.

Brock chuckled as he packed away his portable kitchen.

"Ash, instead of practising your introductions, maybe you should try training," he said.

Ash sighed and gathered his Pokeballs.

"OK… your not going to leave without me again, are you?"

"I was just getting water!"

Ash laughed and went in search of a secluded place to train.

'OK… so the next gym specializes in Grass Pokemon. So… Swellow is a good bet,' Ash thought.

Ash sighed as he sat back on the hillside grass. Thinking made his head hurt. Suddenly, Pikachu started to twitch her nose, sniffing the air. She grinned. Ash began to sniff too.

"Hey… something smells good. I thought Brock was putting the kitchen away," Ash said.

Pikachu ran down hill, towards the trees that lay on the horizon.

"Hey!"

Ash gathered his Pokemon and chased after the rapid Pikachu.

'_I'm never going to catch her! Let's face it; she moves at like… super-sonic speed! I mean… she can use Agility and Quick Attack! …And Iron Tail… and Thunder bolt and Volt tackle. Hey! Why can Pikachu use __**five**__ moves?_'

Ash's moment of enlightenment was cut short by the appearance of a bright yellow light which came from the middle of the trees.

"Pikachu!"

"Pika pi?"

"Ash?"

Ash looked up and saw brown hair, a lilac shirt- WHAM! - And stars as he hit the tree.

"You are such a loser," the man laughed.

Ash looked up wide-eyed.

"Gary? What are you doing in the Zodian region?" he asked.

"I'm doing research. What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not. Brock's up the hill."

"Why are you still with him?"

"Because… because I am!"

Gary smirked.

"You are such a baby!"

"Hey! I'm 18!"

"An 18-year-old-baby!"

Ash pouted. Pikachu jumped on to him, reminding him he was still sprawled on the floor. He attempted to get up, only to be pushed down gain by Gary.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ash demanded.

Gary smirked sexily. The heat rushed to Ash's face.

"No reason. I just prefer you sprawled out on the floor like this, that's all."

"W-Why?"

Ash felt unusually hot. Even more so as it was mid-December! Gary sat on him in the "straddling position".

"No special reason. It just makes it easier to do this."

Ash was about to ask what and demand that Gary remove his personage from his own, when he was silenced; by a pair of creamy soft lips being pushed against his own. It wasn't an overly-dominating kiss like Ash had dreamt about. Oh, he had had this vivid dram many times before. No… this was cautious kiss that was unsure and which gave him plenty of room to break it off.

Which of course he had to.

"G-Gary…"

Gary sat back and looked down.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Ash laughed. It was unintentional and it sounded alien in the circumstances, yet it happened. He couldn't help it! It was the first time he had ever seen Gary look uncertain, and it was too cute!

"It's not that. But… would you ever make out in front of a kid?"

"No! That's sick!"

"And in front of a Pokemon?"

Gary turned his attention to Pikachu, who was sitting beside them watching intently.

"Wow… even Pokegirls are yaoi fan girls."

Pikachu grinned and ran in to the forest. Gary smirked once more, his broken confidence obviously returned to him.

"Now then, where were we?"

* * *

Brock smiled at Ash as he and Pikachu returned to the campsite.

"Hey guys. Do you have fun training?"

"Ummm… yeah."

Brock laughed and then frowned.

"Hmmm… you smell funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah… like… Almonds."

"Oh! That's what it was. Pikachu must really like Almonds then," Ash laughed.

Pikachu nodded. Brock laughed.

"I'll start Dinner. You might to get cleaned up Ash. Your hair is a mess and… and how did you get grass stains on your back?"

Ash grinned sheepishly.

"I… fell."

"Oh, OK."

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and went over to the tent. Ash looked down to the trees and smiled slightly.

"Hey, when you see Gary, tell him I said hi," Brock said.

"Huh?"

"I could hear you. People in the next town could hear you. Besides… only Gary could know that Almond cologne would attract Pikachu… and you."

* * *

**Me: This is my first fan fic! Sorry if you guys aren't Palletshippers… but I am! And… PIKACHU AND I ARE FAN GIRLS! YAY!! I don't own Pokemon!! YA- wait…**


	2. B is for Baseball

**B is for Baseball**

"I got a home run last night," the blond teen grinned.

"Sweet! I'm still on 1st, but I'll get there eventually," his friend laughed.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She stirred her Strawberry Milkshake with her straw and then turned to Misty.

"Man… boys really get in to Sport," she said.

Misty laughed.

"They're talking about girls Dawn. Blond guy had sex last night and his friend is still kissing."

"Oh! …Have you ever had a home run?"

"Sure."

Dawn gasped. Misty blushed.

"Don't gasp at me! It's allowed! I'm 22!"

Dawn pouted and slurped the rest of her milkshake.

"That's so unfair. I haven't even had a semi-decent 1st."

"You're 16!"

Dawn sighed and twirled her cobalt hair around her long finger. Misty rubbed her temples. She always managed to say something that would inevitably end in some sort of mission.

"Hey! Let's see if anyone else is trying to get a home run!" Dawn cried.

"I knew it," Misty groaned.

* * *

It was no surprise where they found Ash; outside the food court.

"Hey Ash," Misty said.

"Hey Mist! How've you been?"

"Great! I finally got my driver's license! How about you?"

"Well I-"

Dawn tapped her foot expectantly and interrupted the exchange.

"Hi, I'm sorry but we came here on a mission and we need your full cooperation," she said.

"Oh. Umm… OK…" Ash said nervously.

"No need to worry Ash! I just need to know if you've scored a home run."

Ash thought about this.

"I don't think I've ever played Baseball before. Is it fun?"

Dawn shook her head.

"No Ash! Like with girls! Have you had sex?"

"With a girl? Never."

Dawn gasped.

"You're 21! Shouldn't you have?" Dawn asked.

Ash shook his head.

"Nope. I never have and I never will."

Dawn stared at the man, disbelievingly. What was he saying? It was what all guys wanted… wasn't it?

"So… no sex… ever?" Dawn asked.

Both Misty and Ash laughed. Misty leaned in to Dawn's ears and whispered. Dawn gasped.

"You and Gary? Where? How? Why?"

"Yes, on a hill in the Zodian region, I'm not giving you a lesson on it and… well… because I like him," Ash finished, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"You like who Ashy-boy?"

Gary sauntered over and put his arm around Ash, causing the blush to intensify ten-fold.

"Y-you…" Ash mumbled.

Misty giggled and grabbed the shell-shocked Dawn's arm.

"Come on. Let's go."

"B-but… when?" Dawn spluttered.

"We were… ummm... we've had 5 anniversaries… 16," Ash said.

* * *

The emerald hair bobbing up and down in the aisle of the book shop could only be one person.

"Drew! I need to ask you something," Dawn whispered urgently.

"Dawn, why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Because you have to be quiet in here!"

"Dawn… this isn't a Library."

"…Oh…"

Dawn chuckled and placed the Nancy Drew book back on the shelf.

"Are all of May's friends this dense? What did you want to know?"

"Have you ever got a home-run? Whether it's a girl or a guy is irrelevant."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeah. I have; with a girl."

Dawn giggled.

"Is it a girl I know?"

"Yeah. But I guess she doesn't want you to know if she didn't tell you," Drew said bitterly.

"How old were you?" she asked.

"I was 17. She was 16."

Drew picked up a collective works of Edgar Allan Poe book and smiled contently. Dawn giggled.

"Don't be stupid! I bet May told all her friends! But she's hardly going to tell a 13-year-old is she?"

"Did I say it was May?"

"Did you say it wasn't?"

Drew smiled slightly. Dawn gasped.

"Wait… you didn't call her back?" she yelled.

"Just because it's not a Library, it doesn't mean you can yell! And of course I did… I call her every day… but I never officially asked her out…"

"Do it! Now! I swear men are so dense!"

* * *

Dawn had slid in to a state of depression. All her friends had had sex at 16 except her!

"Is it just me?" Dawn sighed.

"No! You have to wait for that right guy who is special enough! The guy whose kiss gives you shivers and it sets off fireworks," Misty said.

Dawn smiled. Just then, Paul walked over.

"Huh… you're already depressed. Who did my job for me?" he asked.

"Get lost," Dawn snapped.

Misty winked at Dawn and turned innocently to Paul.

"Paul, may I ask you something?" she asked.

"If you really have to."

"Have you had sex?"

"No."

Dawn gasped and sat up a bit straighter.

"But you're older than me!" she exclaimed.

"So?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl then?" she asked.

"No."

"Not even a first-baser huh?"

Dawn giggled and felt the dark cloud lift from her spirits. Paul scowled.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid kiss!"

"It means you're more inexperienced than me, and that just makes my day," Dawn smirked.

Paul growled and pushed Dawn again the wall. He pushed his mouth on to hers in a smoky, dominating, passionate kiss. After what felt like an eternity he let her go. He smirked.

"First base. I guess I better start playing this game. See you."

He stalked off. Dawn traced her lips, trembling.

"Misty…"

"Yes?" Misty giggled.

"There were fireworks."

* * *

**Me: And B is done! I had a message asking me to confirm what Gary and Ash had done. There's your answer Dude! REVIEW!**


	3. C is for Cookies

**C is for Cookies**

Dawn shook her head. She just couldn't get her head around the concept!

"You… don't like cookies?" she asked.

Paul sighed. He should've kept his big mouth shut. He should have just taken the damn cookie and ate it. But no! He had to go and tell the world's most annoying girl (and obviously the cutest, but he decided to keep that little opinion to himself) that he didn't like them. And due to that momentary lapse in reasoning, he had been subjected to 2 hours of disbelieving questions.

"No. I hate cookie," he said.

In all honesty, Paul knew he was fanning the flames, but he was just so annoyed with all the questions!! Dawn pouted.

"How can you not like cookies? Cookies are the basis of the economy! Cookies rule the universe! How can you hate them? They are everything that is right in the world!"

Paul sat back on the train seat and rubbed his throbbing temples. When he has promised to meet his cousin at Peridot town, he hadn't expected to run into Dawn. Dawn strummed her fingers on the window and coughed nervously.

"P-Paul…"

Paul looked at her and the part of his brain that controlled his crotch area died. Dawn was looking at him, her cheeks tinted cerise and her eyes reflecting the gorgeous sunset. It was like a scene from a Romance novel and Paul decided to use this moment to the optimum effect.

"What now?" he groaned.

Oh yeah… smooth.

"The other day… when you kissed me… w-why me?"

'_Because for some screwed up reason I'm border-line __**obsessed**__ with you and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell you!_'

"To make a point."

'_Or there's that I suppose…_'

"Oh… OK."

* * *

Dawn groaned and turned over. The train trip was overnight and something had woken her from her dreamless slumber. She glanced over to Paul to see him staring out the window… eating cookies.

"What the- You said you didn't like them!" she yelled.

"Do you want to wake the entire train? Shut up!" Paul hissed.

Dawn scowled and sat up.

"I can't believe you! You told me that you didn't like cookies! What a stupid thing to lie about! Why didn't you just tell me? You're just so-"

Sugary lips met warm. Dawn gasped and Paul took this opportunity to deepen the kiss slightly. He ran his tongue across her and she let her eyes flutter close. Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's shoulders, grabbing fists of silky violet hair. Paul's arm snaked around Dawn's petite waist. Eventually the haze of euphoria lifted and the basic human need for oxygen became too great. The pair separated, breathless and tired. Dawn spoke first.

"Why lie about cookies Paul?" she asked.

"You wouldn't have talked to me otherwise. You only talk to me when we're arguing. So I said I didn't like cookies."

Dawn giggled and sat beside Paul, vacating her seat opposite him.

"I like you for some strange reason. And if we talked about stuff we do like, we'd probably get a more productive conversation."

"And what if we don't find a common interest?" Paul asked.

Dawn winked.

"No need to worry! We probably agree on tons of stuff."

Paul smirked and leaned back.

"I don't think I'll try that," he said.

Dawn growled.

"And why not?" she demanded.

Paul chuckled slightly and kissed her cheek softly.

"Because if every argument ends with us kissing like that, I don't want to stop," he said.

* * *

**Me: (Laughs) C was a hard letter to do! Seriously! I was going to do Contestshipping… but I thought this would be a cute little sequel to B. Please… REVIEW! And thanks to SuicidalToeSocks! I love to make fan girls squeal. It's so rewarding (grins)**


End file.
